bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Kolhii
Koli, later known as Kolhii, was a popular Matoran sport originally played by Po-Matoran and later played by all Matoran on Mata Nui. Originally made by Turaga Whenua and Onewa to settle arguments between Onu-Matoran and Po-Matoran, Koli was reinvented (and renamed 'Kolhii') later when Hewkii saved Macku from an airborne rock during the Bohrok invasion of Ga-Koro. ---- Kolhii Rules #Teams number more than one but no more than six. #Teams may include any number of players greater than one, but no team will have more players than any other team. #All teams agree to the number of goals needed for victory. #The first team to reach the number of goals agreed is the winner. #All goals are good goals provided they are not own goals(goals in your own net), as own goals are not goals. #Each team is allowed one defender who may carry a shield, but no other player may use that shield (other than in cases of 11th rule). #All players may carry one Kolhii Stick, and one only! #Any number of Kolhii balls may be played, but balls in play must number less than either the number of teams, or the number of players per team, whichever is the smaller number. #Any player who strikes another player did not play well. Shield and staff strikes are excluded from this rule as those indicate the players are playing well. #Any player who does not play well brings dishonor to their village. #Any pitch invasion by Rahi, or other beasts, postpones the completion of the game until the problem is dealt with. Players and icons Hewkii was the reigning champion and best Kohlii player on Mata Nui. He won many Copper Masks. The icon of Kohlii was Pohatu, the Toa Mata of Stone. Hahli and Macku eventually won the tournament. History Kohlii was first invented by Turaga Whenua and Onewa to settle disputes between their villagers. It was mainly played by Po-Matoran. During the Battle of Ga-Koro, Hewkii saved Macku from a flying rock, which became the idea behind the reinvention of the sport. The new version was named 'Kolhii' and all Matoran played it. Each village had their own Kolhii team, consisting of two Matoran. When Takanuva challenged the Makuta in his lair, Makuta challenged Takanuva to a game of Kolhii with balls of light and shadow energy. In the end, Takanuva and Makuta fell into a pool of Energized Protodermis and fused into Takutanuva. Teams Known Kolhii teams are: *Ta-Koro Kohlii Team *Ga-Koro Kolhii Team *Po-Koro Kolhii Team *Le-Koro Kohlii Team *Onu-Koro Kohlii Team *Ko-Koro Kohlii Team Trivia * The Mask of Light was revealed to the population of Mata Nui during the post-ceremony of a Kolhii game celebrating the new Ta-Koro Kolhii Stadium. * Six of the twelve Kolhii players from the Kolhii Tournament became Toa. (Jaller, Hahli, Takua, Matoro, Hewkii, and Kongu). Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:Sports Category:Matoran Universe Champions See Kohlii Champion Kolhii players Onu-Koro *Taipu *Onepu Ta-Koro *Jaller *Takua (Both formerly, transformed into Toa) Ko-Koro *Matoro (formerly, transformed into Toa) *Kopeke Le-Koro *Kongu *Tamaru Ga-Koro *Hahli (formerly, transformed into Toa) *Macku Po-Koro *Hewkii (formerly, transformed into Toa) *Hafu